Will You Be There
by chavelaprincess
Summary: Disclaimer:I own Nothing!Who knew such unlikely people would be friends let alone like each other. The trick though is to get them to admit it.
1. Flashback

1**Will You Be There**

_**A/N: This is rated for mild cursing. I really hope you enjoy. Lots of Love...**_

It had been a year since Jimmy graduated. And six months since he regained feeling back in his legs.

He was sitting on his bed staring at the a picture of he and Spinner. He still remembers the day he first felt something. He remembers everyone's shock.

All the doctor's said that he wouldn't walk ever again. It was a severed nerve that caused it, some thought that it was his spine, but the bullet had severed a nerve in his spine.

First he thought he was hallucinating. One day he had been doing his therapy with his trainer, they were doing some leg stretches so his legs wouldn't stiff; well they were mid stretch when Jimmy felt this almost popping feeling in his hips that shot a stabbing pain down to his knees.

He remembers jerking forward and grabbing his knees and yelling.

His trainer jumped away and Hazel who had been sitting on his bed jumped up and ran over to him.

He closed his eyes to live it again. He always did that when he was alone. He would remember the things he could and the other parts were told to him, the things that went on as usual. The things that always happened when he slept. He would always close his eyes tight and revel the feeling and pain of that day. And the bittersweet happiness.

_Jimmy shot back down on the mat yelling for Tom his trainer._

'_Do something'_

_He was gripping his legs and yelling in pain. Tom was busy pushing Hazel out of the room and dialing the doctor's private line to get him there right away. After he got Hazel out of the room and hung up from the doctor, he was at Jimmy's side trying to sooth him while waiting for the doctor to get there with some pain medicine._

_He was trained to handle the most worst injuries but with Jimmy screaming hysterically; he didn't know what to do._

_Jimmy was holding the side of his legs grunting and pleading with Tom to make the pain stop._

_Tom stared at Jimmy confused. Jimmy wasn't supposed to feel anything._

_When another strong sharp pain shot through Jimmy's legs, a natural instinct is to kick your legs up. When Jimmy did so, Tom jumped up whooping. He was ecstatic seeing the movement but got back down when Jimmy started screaming again._

_**Two hours later:**_

_Hazel had gone home and Jimmy was sleeping. The doctor was giving instructions to Jimmy's father and to Tom who helped care for Jimmy in the day._

_Tom spoke with the doctor while walking him to the door. _

_Mr. Brooks watched his sleeping son with a far away look in his eye._

_Tom walked up behind him quietly, but he heard his approach, more like sensed it. _

'_How am I supposed to leave him now?'_

'_Don't worry Mr. Brooks. Jimmy will be a little hurt, but he knows it's business. Jimmy won't be alone... he has his girlfriend and his friends and not to mention he even has me.'_

_Jimmy's father turned slowly and smiled sadly. 'Thanks Tom... take care of my little boy.' he walked over and traced his hand lightly over Jimmy's head; he wiped his tears away and turned and headed for the door where his bag was._

'_Tom?'_

_Tom turned around and gave Mr. Brooks a reassuring smile._

_Mr. Brooks smiled back and picked up his things, 'The earliest I can try and be back is in two weeks.'_

'_Don't worry sir. Jimmy can handle anything. This is good news... not sad. Leave knowing that.'_

_Mr. Brooks smiled and walked out of the penthouse closing the door quietly._

_Tom turned around and walked over to the phone to call in some reinforcement. Jimmy would want some friends around when he woke up; especially when he realized his father was gone._

Jimmy opened his eyes. He didn't know exactly the details of what went while he slept. Just what Tom told him. He hated it when he had to ask Tom everything. He didn't like that, it was as if someone was telling him about a story they read or a movie they saw...

He shuddered. Stuff like that always creeps him out.

He looked around the room again and at all the pictures.

One of he and Spinner at the basketball court .

He smiled at the fake smile on Spinner's face and the cocky smile on his. It was of course after he beat him. He couldn't help but laugh out loud. Spinner hated to lose, he hated it even more when Jimmy would rub victory in his face.

Another picture of him, Craig, Marco, and Spinner in Craig's garage room one day after practice.

Another of Spinner and Paige. Even though they weren't together, it reminded him of the good old days when they along with Craig and Marco and Ash made up the group.

He smiled bitterly, you'd think that he would have pictures up of Hazel, yeah right.

A month after he regained feeling in his legs, she was greedy over all the attention he showed her. She wanted all of his attention and then she got jealous when he started being friends with Spinner.

'_It's his fault you were paralyzed in the first place Jimmy'_

She would scream at him.

'_Well I have to forgive him HAZEL! He's my best friend and I miss him. HE didn't SHOOT me, that FUCKING psycho did. How was Spin supposed to know that he would go nuts ans shoot me ans even try to kill Emma. THANK GOD that Sean was there to save her.'_

Jimmy remembered that he would always get that sick feeling in his stomach at the thought that Emma almost died, if Sean hadn't been there...

Jimmy closed his eyes tight and shook the thought.

He wasn't sure when he started to get the feeling.

He just remembered that it had always been there.

Especially when he had heard that she would have died if Sean hadn't fought Rick to save her.

About two days after that fight he broke it off with Hazel. She had cried and pleaded and begged him to stay with her.

He just didn't like the way she had become so possessive over him. He wasn't sure when she had become like that, but she had.

She was so laid back, that was one of the reasons that he had liked her, she wasn't anything like people had thought. She was kind and sweet and loving and affectionate.

Then she had turned all weird on him.

Jimmy closed his eyes before he got too wrapped up in the memories.

He gabbed his keys off his night stand and out the door and to his car downstairs.

He drove to the Dot to meet up with some friends.

When he got there he saw Spinner flirting with Manny and her ignoring him while Paige just looked on with disgust.

Since she and Matt had broke up, she was interested in getting back with Spin while Manny was not interested in anyone at that point.

Spinner wanted her back and Craig was always putting the moves on her which caused them to fight a lot. Manny wanted nothing to do with either of them; at least not like that.

Manny and Paige had become friends some what since they had called a truce at the end of their Junior year.

Ashley was going to school in England taking summer classes to pass the time, so none of them really ever heard from her anymore; she had wanted to get back with Craig but he holds a grudge hard.

Jimmy looked at his friends and smiled. It was the same thing everyday. Spinner would flirt with Manny, Manny would ignore he and Craig trying to get her attention by keeping up long boring conversations about make up and boys with Paige and Emma, Craig and Spinner would act as if everything she said was interesting.

Paige wouldn't get mad at her cause Manny wasn't trying to be with either one of them, in fact Manny wanted Paige and Spinner back together; so on occasion she would come over to Jimmy's to talk to him about helping her get them together.

She would bring Emma with her on one of her love match rants to Jimmy's penthouse. That was how he and Emma first become friends.

He smiled at the thought of their friendship.

He walked up to Emma and sat down next to her.

She looked over and smiled that brilliant beautiful smile that made his stomach tighten up.

"Well there at it again." she sighed and I turned to see Spinner push Craig slightly aside to squish in between Craig and Manny.

Me, Emma, Manny and Paige groaned sensing a new war started.

"Spin! Spin take me home. I need a ride home!" Paige smacked Spinner on the back when they got up into each others faces.

"FINE!" he grabbed her hand dragging her out and all you could hear was him cursing about gripping about Craig always stepping on his game.

Emma and Jimmy looked at each other and laughed.

Craig had gone back to bothering Manny and she just started a new conversation with Emma.

Jimmy just sat back and watched.

He enjoyed every moment he had with Emma.

The night went on for a few more hours till Manny ran out the door saying she had to get home.

"Emma are you coming sweety?"

Craig rushed up to her, "You know Manny I need a ride to." She looked up at him and rolled her eyes; turning back to Emma replacing her scowl with a genuine smile.

"Umm..."

Emma started to get up.

Jimmy stood up quickly... "You know Manny I can give Emma a ride home, that a way you can give Craig there a ride home like he asked."

She looked at Jimmy like was gonna strangle him and he had to put his head down so she wouldn't see him trying not to laugh.

Emma couldn't help but smile though.

"Fine." she said turning to Craig poking her finger in his chest to get her next point across, "But no funny business and this is just a ride you got it." She turned out of the door and stalked down the side walk.

"I love when she gets all sassy... it's So cute." he smiled big before running out and chasing after Manny who you could hear gripping at him for not driving his own car.

Emma laughed and turned to Jimmy. "So... what next?"

I was thinking about a movie at my house and pizza and whatever take out we can think of."

She laughed and linked her arm through his "That sounds awesome. Lead the way."

He pulled Emma through the door and out to the parking lot.

He opened the door for her like he always did and then slid into the drivers side of his 2006 Chevy Trailblazer and headed for his house.

_**A/N: Okay I really hoped you like it. I know it's not a Jemma and they are my favorite couple but Emma is just my favorite then Manny. So every story I write will always involve the two of them some how. Pretty much every single story I do will involve Emma.**_

_**I love strange pairings so that is why I thought I would try Jimmy and Emma. Nobody does the two of them rarely, so I thought I would try it. **_

_**There will be mild cursing in this story. I have a horrible mouth and so I tend to write like that. And believe you me I have simmered this down for those of you who don't like curse words. **_

_**PLEASE read and review. It will be a good story and I hope you like it.**_

_**THANKS**_

_**PEACE ISA**_


	2. Just Sometimes

1**CHAPTER 2 **

**JUST SOMETIMES**

Jimmy had just set the Chinese take-out on the counter, when Emma rushed out of the bathroom up to the counter, "Oh My Gosh! I knew I smelled my green beans!"; she opened the container and pilled out the green bean stalk and started munching on it .

Jimmy laughed, "No one can smell green beans Em.", he reached in another container and pulled out a chicken wing. "Now these you can smell...MMM."

Emma scrunched up her nose, "Well I can smell green beans because they are garlic, and I can zone out the smell of _that flesh_ screaming"

Jimmy laughed, "Flesh... Emma? Speaking of garlic' I seriously hope you have some gum or something, I am not trying to smell that." He shuddered over dramatically and swiftly dodging a punch from Emma while she laughed.

"Jimmy I think that garlic breath is incredibly sexy." She jumped up on the counter in front of him and started to breathe in his face and laugh as he tried to push her away.

"Eww Emma! Stop!" He was laughing as she grabbed a hold of his face with both hands and held him still as she blew in his face, When he started to tickle her, she screamed and when he kept tickling she started to tickle him back.

He pulled back laughing, "OKAY! Okay, okay I give."

She jumped down and grabbed her soup and started to head to the living room to watch 'When A Stranger Calls'. Before she got around the counter she felt a stinging pain and heard a snap. She jumped and turned around, Jimmy turned to her with a wicked gleam in his eye, Emma looked down and saw Jimmy swinging a kitchen towel in his hand.

"See you think I'm gonna get you back but I'm gonna get you when you least expect it you little jerk." she laughed as she headed to the couch.

Jimmy shook his head smiling murmuring under his breath, "Whatever... little brat..." he had a silly smile on his face walking into the room to sit next to her and watch the movie.

Three hours later and one and a half movies down, both were stuffed and Emma was clutched up close to Jimmy's side with his arm around her as they watched the 'Shining'. It was the creepy part where the dead twin girls talk to the little boy.

Jimmy and Emma both were squinting staring at the screen in horror while watching the flash of blood splatter and two dead bodies.

Emma shuddered and got up to go to the bathroom, "Where you goin'?"

Emma turned slightly while still walking... "I may love garlic green beans, but that does not mean that I love the after taste."

Jimmy laughed, "you remember where the spare toothbrushes are don't you?"

She waved her hand, heading into the bathroom closing the door.

Jimmy shook his head, "brat..."

**The Next Day:**

Jimmy waited outside Victoria's Secret impatiently tapping his foot, scowling.

Manny and Emma walked out talking and giggling, when their eyes fell on Jimmy they both looked at each other and laughed.

"Jimmy you look like a five year old who's waiting for his stolen toy to be returned."

"Really Emma! All that huh?"

She swatted him playfully, "Emma you try waiting outside a lingerie store and see how you feel."

"Um Jimmy I wouldn't have to. I'm a girl I would be in there." Emma scoffed and Manny rolled her eyes. They turned around and started to walk away with Jimmy dragging his feet behind them.

He whined, "You _know _what I _mean."_

"Aww poor baby, do you want a treat to shut up."

Jimmy' face lit up, "Well Em... now that you mention it, you were in the store for a long time and you bout a lot of stuff... you could like.."

"Don't even finish that sentence Brooks" Emma glared at Jimmy while he tried hard not to laugh but gave into it."

"Fine, fine but you two have to go with me to Kenneth Cole, I need new boxers."

Manny smiled big, "Hot young and semi wealthy guys trying on cloths," she jumped and picked up her pace to head there, calling over her shoulder, "I don't mind."

Jimmy and Emma laughed, on false impulse as if it were common, Jimmy grabbed Emma's hand and laced their fingers together before heading to the store.

When Emma felt his hand touch hers she remembered feeling a rush run through her body, dhe almost pulled away but stopped herself before he noticed her doubt.

_He is just being a friend. Friends hold hands._

_**RIGHT. Does your friend know that you like it a little TOO much.**_

_Shut up, he and I are always touchy feely._

_**Because you want him!**_

"Oh shut up!"

"Huh?" Jimmy looked down at her confused.

Emma blushed and turned her head towards Manny, "Oh uh Manny. She uh, she um... she is just ridiculously flirting with that sales guy,... you know?"

_Please please believe me._

Jimmy shook his head and smirked, "What's new?" he released her hand and threw his arm around her more like a brother than a guy who liked you. Emma cringed at the thought.

Emma and Manny dragged Jimmy around to about ten more stores till he reduced to begging saying he would get on his knees.

They finally headed out the door.

"So Emma you want to ride with me?" while shuffling with her keys and bags at her 06' pink Mustang convertible trunk.

"Well actually Jimmy and are thinking about dinner so we will see you there, we were thinking like..."

"Um well actually Emma... I... uh ... well, um.." Manny fidgeted with the bags in the trunk like she was situating them, then looked up at their amused faces, she sighed, "I'm going to dinner with Craig."

Jimmy out his head down and covered his mouth, Emma nodded slowly "Oh"

"Well it's not like it's a date _date, _you know."

Jimmy shook his head. "It's none of our business, have fun and tell_ Craig_ that we had fun... Come on Em."

He placed his hand on the small of her back and led her to the car, you could hear Manny protesting and swearing it wasn't a date, calling to Emma.

They got into the SUV and pulled up to Manny, "So Manny have _LOTS_ of fun n your date." Jimmy winked and drove off, Manny was screaming in the parking lot. _"JIMMY YOU ASS..."_

They lost the rest of it as they were pulling out of the mall parking lot.

"Jimmy you are such a butt head."

He smiled big as they drove down the street.

When they pulled onto Emma's street , she looked over at Jimmy confused, when he swung into her drive way and turned off the car, "Jimmy I thought..." She trailed off.

"Grab those two and I'll grab the rest," he looked at her and smiled, "I figured we could both change into something nice and I could take you to that new Italian restaurant."

He grabbed the load of bags int the back noting that this would take two trips.

Emma sat there dumb founded before snapping out of it. _'Like a date'_

'_**Whoa calm your self Nelson'**_

He watched her from his position in the back and smirked at her confused expression that turned happy then serious.

'_She even has to rationalize and debate with herself'_

She got out of the car and went up the porch and fumbled with her keys, nervous as all hell.

She opened the door and headed into the dark house. _Her parents must be out with Joey or something._ She thought to her self as she walked through the house turning on some lights.

When Jimmy came in with the last of the loads and put them in her room, she headed down to where he was, when she got down there he was heading up the stairs and was too far to turn around, so they had to slide their bodies against each others.

Emma caught Jimmy closing his eyes at the close contact and she smiled proudly. She loved being a girl.

"_Even though the guys attention you want to get is your FRIEND! And is only taking you out to a FRIENDLY dinner!'_

As if reading her mind, Jimmy turned around at the top of the stairs, "Oh and Emma! It Is A Date." Jimmy smiled and closed the door so she could get ready.

Emma turned to her room and did a silent scream and jumped up and down then rushing to her bags to get ready.

Jimmy headed up the stairs to the bathroom with his stuff to get ready himself.

He closed the door and locked it turning to the mirror. He smiled smugly.

"Your ready, Your way over Hazel. With someone like Emma around... how can you not wanna move on."

He smiled even bigger, tuning and reaching into his bags to grab his stuff.

Both unaware of the other's excitement about the night to come.

_**A/N: Thanks for patiently reading this. I'm trying to lead up to things. I guess you could say this was a filler. **_

_**I love all my reviews. Thank you so much for being kind. I hope you continue to read and like.**_

_**One thing I'd like to say is that, this is a story, I of course do not own this, all though I would love to own Aubrey Graham and Mike Lobel. The things that are written here are for the enjoyment of others hopefully and things are made up for own benefit. **_

_**Although I love all the reviews and criticism, I write for myself and others, not so someone can condescendingly correct me. None of you but, all of you are awesome but some people think they know it all. SORRY I had to vent. Thanks for reading, I hope you don't think I'm a brat cause I'm not.**_

_**Love you all **_

_**PEACE ISA**_


	3. After It All

1**CHAPTER 3**

**AFTER IT ALL**

Emma set her purse on her bed and picked up her phone and turned it on, the pink and purple lights were flashing indicating she had messages.

She dialed and listened to the first,_ 'Hey Em, it's Mom, I figured you were with Jimmy, I called Manny and she said you two went to dinner. Hope you have fun. Your dad and I are taking Jack to see my parents. So we won't be back till next Friday, I'm sorry that we didn't tell you; we just thought that you'd wanna stay home. Call me in the morning. I love you honey. Snake sends his love. Bye.'_

Next one from Manny, _'It was horrible, all he wanted to do was stare at me and talk about LOVE, he is so annoying. WHERE was ALL that LOVE talk two YEARS AGO! Sorry I didn't mean to yell. I had to vent though. Love you babe. Call me later. Oh yeah your mom called... something about being in BC or something, I don't know, Call me Girl'_

Emma sighed plopping down on her bed and laying out staring at the ceiling.

'**If that was a date weren't you supposed to get a goodnight kiss. He acted as if it were any dinner. The only difference was he said it was a date.'**

"Ugh", Emma sat up "I don't get it"

She got up and grabbed her set of keys and walked out the door heading to her mom's VW Bug in the drive way.

She stood at the door for a minute before knocking lightly. Silently hoping he wouldn't open the door.

She stood there for another minute or two, then got a hopeful smile on her face and turned to leave.

She felt a rush of cold air go across her back and realized he swung the door open.

"Emma?" he said in an out of breath tone.

She cringed slightly, turning with a forced smile on her face "Jimmy"

"Emma what are you doing here?"

She looked at him strangely then realized he was kind of flushed, she gave him a once over and took in his appearance. She shook her head slowly then shoved past him into the house, stopping dead in her tracks.

There in the living room was Hazel; hair messed up and shirt out of place trying to look put together.

Emma turned around to see Jimmy buttoning his shirt and looking at anything but her.

"Ugh. You make me sick." She ran out of the door to the elevator pushing the button frantically.

"EMMA! It's not what it looks like, when I got here she was waiting and..."

"Save it JIMMY! I can't believe it! Not even thirty minutes after our date your making out with your EX! I can't... I... UGH! You know what never mind! It's not like I care."

The door dinged and opened slowly, she tried to go in but Jimmy grabbed her arm pulling her back into the hall. "Emma it's not what it looked like. She..."

She jerked her arm out of his hand "So you are prepared to jump into bed with her. GOD!"

She rushed into the elevator and started to pound on the buttons trying to leave. Jimmy grabbed her by her upper arms and turned her quickly to him. "EMMA I swear It isn't what.."

"Shut up! And to think I wanted you to kiss me. Your revolting! I wouldn't touch you ever! She pushed him away from her roughly and shoved him out the doors before they could close with him in there.

When she felt the elevator start to move she finally broke down.

Jimmy was banging on the doors "EMMA! EMMA PLEASE!"

Hazel stood at the door watching, confused "Jimmy?..."

Jimmy ran past her to the emergency stairs. "GO HOME HAZEL! Go now!" she turned and grabbed her purse and walked to wait for the next elevator.

Jimmy ran down the stairs as fast as he could stumbling some of the way. He slid down most of the ten flights. He lives on the top floor, so he rushed scared that he wasn't gonna make it "SHIT!"

He slid down some more before regaining his footing "PLEASE! SHIT! SHIT!"

He finally reached the bottom floor just in time to see the elevator door open and see a crying Emma heading for the front glass door.

He feet slid across the floor as he ran along the slick marble surface, "EMMA!"

She turned and saw him run after her so she picked up her pace and started to run. "Emma Please, you have to believe me" he begged.

"I don't have to listen to anything Jimmy. Leave me alone!" she fumbled with her keys to unlock the car.

Jimmy came up behind her and grabbed her by the shoulders "Emma..."

"Let me go! I hate you!"

"Emma please, you don't mean..."

"Yes I do! I ha..." "Ah! I!"

Jimmy jerked her off her feet and pulled her roughly to his chest and kissed her hard.

Emma's first instinct was to struggle and yell more but instead she settles into the kiss. He loosened his grip on her more and set her back down on her feet and wrapped his arms around her deepening the kiss.

When he finally pulled away for some much needed air, he looked down at her to see her eyes still closed. She brought her hand up and traced her fingers over her lips.

Jimmy watched smiling at this. Then he saw her eye brows furrow together and then she opened her eyes and looked up at him. She looked at him with anger then _'WHACK' _

Jimmy grabbed his stinging cheek looking like he wanted to shake her.

"That doesn't make up for what just happened, I thought you liked me, I thought you _cared_. But I guess I was way wrong." She looked him with hurt and confusion in her eyes. She opened the door and slid in, locking it before he could open it up.

Jimmy stared to fiddle with the door handle. "Please Emma, I do care, I wasn't with _HAZEL! _She hit on me, I swear. I don't want her. I want you."

Emma swallowed hard and laid her head on the steering wheel closing her eyes tight with hope. She shook herself out of it, "No Jimmy. You kissed her back and God knows what else. I just.." she choked out a sob, "I can't look at you right now."

She started the car and peeled out of the parking garage swiftly. "EMMA!" but she was already out of the garage. Jimmy put his head down and rubbed his temples with a pained expression, "How am I gonna get er' back?"

He heard someone clear their throat behind him.

He scoffed and turned to Hazel. "How long exactly have you been standing there?"

"Long enough Jimmy, and long enough to tell you that I don't care about Emma. I still want you back."

He scoffed again "Well Hazel I don't want you back, do me a favor... you stay away from me. Go back to New York. I don't want you. Just please leave."

She took a step forward, "But Jimmy..."

"GO! You have made things bad enough. I didn't want you for an enemy, but so HELP me, if you have ruined things for Emma and I, I will... just leave Hazel. I don't even want any peace between us."

She sniffled and walked over to her car and drove away.

He walked over to the doors and went inside heading to the elevator. The door man Cal laughed softly "Don't worry buddy, it _does _get better, even though things look like shit now."

Jimmy laughed sadly, "Yeah? Thanks Cal. You always have the best advice. Night"

"Night my man. And uh don't worry about Emma your honey, she cares, she'll come back. Just prove to her that there is noone else. Yeah."

"Yeah. Yeah your right. Night man!"

Jimmy waved as the doors closed, he felt happy suddenly, knowing he knew Emma. He could win her back not only as his best friend again but eventually his girlfriend.

He rubbed his lips softly,_ 'she liked the kiss, I know she did'._

He smiled smugly knowing that he would get her back.

_**A/N: Okay I hope you liked it. **_

_**Cal is my creation and I have no idea what floor Jimmy really lives on that was just my part, I also have no idea where Spike's family lives cause I do not know anything the Geography of Canada, I also added that for whatever purpose.**_

_**Hope you liked. Hope the reviews are good. Love all the ones I've gotten so far. Keep reading and I will try my best to keep it good.**_

_**PEACE ISA**_


	4. Will you?

1**CHAPTER 4**

It had been four days since Emma had seen or talked to Jimmy, that was a long time considering that ever since they had become close friends; they hadn't gone a couple of hours without talking. They usually were together anyways.

Emma laid on her bed staring at the glowing stars on her ceiling, she closed her eyes and turned to the side and stared at the window streaked with rain and watching it light up with each strike of lightening.

She closed her eyes and counted to her self waiting for the next bolt of lightening. When the light from the outside lite up her room again and she could see it from her closed eyes, she sighed and opened them.

She usually loved storms, but this one was horrible.

It was horrible because she wasn't sitting next to Jimmy. She wasn't curled up next to him watching a scary movie.

Emma picked up the pillow next to her and slammed it down, grunting in the process.

She looked around her room and her eyes landed on picture of her and Jimmy at block party. She remembered that day vividly. It was two days after graduation and her parents as well as the other block parents through it for the kids. She remembers being so happy, finally free from high school and ready for college.

COLLEGE! Where would be an adult, college with all her friends. COLLEGE! Was where Jimmy was. She remembered this was the day that she realized she had feelings for him.

She had denied them even to herself as if she were speaking with someone else.

She groaned and turned to the window.

"OH GOD!" Emma gasped and shot up in bed.

She grabbed the bat next to her bed at the sight of feet near her window, she turned and looked feeling around her bed.

She rolled off her bed in the dark and laid on the floor. "Where is it?" she whispered.

Her heart stopped when she heard the latch click.

'_Oh God! Oh God! What do I do? What do I do? Do I scream? YES! I'll scream!'_

She looked to the side near the crate and saw her bat leaning against the wall._ 'Great. Just when I need it.'_

Then Emma saw two large feet land next to the bat. A sick feeling came over her as she felt the bile rise in her throat.

Her heart started to pound as she saw the feet move like they were moving towards her side of the bed. She closed her eyes tight and turned getting on all fours.

She looked back under the bed and saw that the feet stood rooted in place at the end of her bed. _'Oh Gd! He saw me!'_

Emma jumped up and ran for her steps, but before she got to the first one, a long arm snaked around her waist and pulled her up to a strong hard body, "DA - - !"

The other arm came up and a hand clamped over her mouth, "SHHH!"

Emma struggled against him trying to scream but it was muffled, he whispered fiercely in her ear, "Emma! Shhh! It's me. Emma!"

She stopped struggling and turned her head only to come in contact with Jimmy's serious expression.

When she relaxed in his arms, his hold on her relaxed and he slid her down to her feet and took his hand off her mouth slowly, scared of her reaction.

Emma turned slowly and looked up at Jimmy.

He was looking at her strangely, it made her stomach flutter.

She then remembered how terrified she was then something snapped. She started slapping him and ranting and raving.

"Emma! Emma! Emma Stop!" Jimmy had her by the shoulders shaking her. "You Are going to Wake up your parents. Shut up!"

She shoved him away from her hard, "Well _maybe_ I wouldn't have to worry about being quiet if _you_ hadn't _SNUCK _into my room in the middle of the night."

Jimmy put his finger to his lips to silence her, she looked at him like he was crazy. He looked up and motioned with his other hand pointing up.

Her eyes got big as she heard rushed feet above her.

Jimmy pushed towards the door and she ran up swinging the door open just as Snake got to her, "Emma honey what is it? Are you - ?"

"Dad calm down, I'm okay it was just a bad dream!"

"But o heard you yell for me, then I heard voices, now here you are."

"I cried out for you in my sleep, the dream was so bad that I can't sleep so I turned on the radio. The only reason I'm up here, is I heard you coming and I wanted to reassure you I'm okay."

Snake hugged her tight, "Are you sure Em, cause I can - ?"

"Dad! Seriously, it was just a nightmare. Honestly. I'm okay. Go back to bed."

"I can check your room?"

"Dad. Bed." Emma pointed up.

Snake smiled and walked away, "I get the hint. Too big to have Dad tuck you in and look for monsters under the bed."

"You came after that!"

He waved his hand to shush her, turning and looking at her with a sad look on his face, "I can make up for it..."

She smiled sadly knowing it hurt him to see her growing up, "If I have another nightmare, you can check for monsters." She skipped up to him and gave him kiss on the cheek. "Night Dad."

He watched her run to her door and close and lock it. Smiling softly, "Night Em."

Snake climbed the stairs and headed back into the dark bedroom and got in the bed next to Spike. She rolled over and turned on the light, "Is everything okay Arch?"

"She had a nightmare, she..." Spike smiled at his distant far away look on his face.

"... And she didn't need you to look around her room." Spike said it more as a statement than as a question. When Snake nodded, Spike laughed. "Arch... she's all grown."

"But Christine..."

"Archie, she is a big girl. It was bound to happen. Plus she hasn't wanted someone to check under her bed in a long time, probably never. You know how independent she is, plus you are kinda late."

"Ugh!"

"Archie... but you ARE here now." she patted his hand that was resting on his stomach.

He smiled big and leaned over and kissed her, "Yeah, yeah I am."

They turned off the light and went to bed.

-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Downstairs in the basement.**

Emma stood at the top of the stairs till she heard her Dad turn off the lights and head up. She waited for a minute or two, just to make sure that he or her mom didn't try and come back.

When she was satisfied, she turned and headed down the stairs with a smile on her face. It dropped as soon as she saw Jimmy still standing on the spot that she left him in.

She brushed past him heading to her bed, "I think you should just leave."

She turned and sat down on her bed facing hin with his back turned to her still staring at the spot she just was.

She watched him with curious sadness before she change her expression from unhappiness to a scowl as he turned to face her on the bed.

Jimmy brought his hands up then slammed them back down to his sides in defeat causing te rain water from his body to splatter onto Emma.

She made no move to remove the water form her shoulders and thighs.

Jimmy closed his eyes, "Emma... Emma I can't sleep."

"So what the hell am I suppose to do. Do you want me to rock you to sleep or something."

Jimmy rolled his eyes at her sarcasm. He looked back at her knowing she wasn't done.

"It's 1:35 in the morning Jimmy and it's storming. Your telling me you came all the way over here in a dangerous storm to tell me you can't sleep? Why didn't you just call and tell me that? RIGHT! Because we aren't talking, I haven't spoken to you in four days."

He took a step closer to the bed and grunted then stopped. "That was how you wanted it Emma."

He started to remove his jacket, jerking at the wet fabric against his skin till he got it off and flung to the ground angrily.

Emma got to her feet fast with his last word while he was jerking on his coat. "Wanted it Jimmy?" she scoffed and walked over to him as the jacket slid across the floor. "That is not how I wanted anything Jimmy! How dare you?"

Jimmy turned away from her and motioned to the stairs, "Manny said your parents were out of town."

"They came back early last night._ Jimmy_? Don't you dare change the subject."

"WHAT! What do you want me to say?" She sighed, "Look you were right, I shouldn't have come."

He walked over to his over to the crate and grabbed his jacket off the floor near the bed on his way.

Emma stood shocked for a minute before regaining her train of thought. She turned a stalked over to Jimmy who was about to climb up.

She grabbed the back of his shirt, "Don't you dare walk away from me. What you don't want to face the truth. That you are liar and a fake."

He spun around and glared at her, "I am not a fake. And I am definitely not a liar. As I remember correctly wasn't it you who wouldn't talk to me or let me explain. Was it me? NO! It was you, you walked away from me. So don't you blame us not communicating on me." He backed her up till the back of her knees touched the edge of her bed. "Cause Baby it was not me. If I can remember exactly I tried to even prove to you that you were the only one I wanted."

She put her head down and sighed.

Jimmy caught this and went to back up, then Emma grabbed his arm. "Did you sleep with her?"

"No."

"After I left?"

"Not before or after. Emma I do not want her." She sighed and he took that as a chance to explain. "She was literally just standing there when the elevator doors opened. I... I didn't know what to do. She said she needed to talk. So I let her in not thinking anything. We sat down on the couch and started talking." Emma sat down on her bed and kept her eyes down on the floor.

"When I got there, you... she..." Jimmy sat down next to her.

"Emma, I excused myself to te bathroom cause the things she was telling me, it freaked me out and I wanted to talk to you, I went to the bathroom and tried your phone and your voice-mail came right on. I took a deep breath and went back out into the living room and didn't see her, I turned around and she was standing there."

"Jimmy please you don't have to keep going, I..."

"Emma she jumped me, I swear. At first I was shocked. I didn't do anything."

Emma got up off the bed and paced back and forth "Jimmy..."

"Emma I hadn't had any physical contact in a while and she was my ex... it almost felt natural. She removed her shirt and was on top of me. I..."

"Jimmy _please..._"

Jimmy stalked over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders turning her to him, "Emma, you popped in my head. I pushed her away from me. I told her I couldn't. I told her..."

Emma shoved at him, but his grip was too tight, "_JIMMY... please stop..." _Emma choked out on a sob.

Jimmy pulled her into his chest, "And then you were there. I told her that I cared about you and wanted to be with you, Then I opened te door and you were there. I knew it was you. Okay. I knew I would see you there. It... the knock... I... I was so scared."

She looked up at him and saw the anguish in his face. He was still wet from the storm and the water was dripping from his skin.

Emma reached up and wiped the rain from his face.

The touch of her hands on his skin caused ripple effect in his body. "Emma I care so much for you. I would rather be celibate and have you than be with someone and lose you. That scared me... Emma I'm still scared."

She shook her head and turned and walked away. She stared at her bed before she felt Jimmy come up behind her and slide his hands from her shoulder blades to the sides of her arms.

She closed her eyes tight to contain a moan from escaping her body.

Jimmy leaned down and his voice had gone from soft and gentle to hoarse and something else that Emma didn't quite recognize. "Emma..."

"How... how do I know that... that you won't hurt me? How do I know that you won't ... how do I know if you are..."

"The one? Cause Emma. To me, I don't see anyone but you. I meant what I said. I don't want her, or anyone for that matter. I only want you."

He slowly turned her to face him "Emma..."

"Jimmy, how do I know it's you? Will you even actually..." she shook her head and looked up at him, "Ever. Will you be there?"

"Emma." he sighed defeated. "Emma ... I don't..."

She reached up and grabbed both of his hands and brought them to their sides holding in tight. "Will you Jimmy? When I need you? Can you?"

"Emma I don't wanna be with anyone else. That goes with everything. Emma I..."

"No don't say it... don't say till I say." She released his hands and linked them around his neck. She brought his head down to her level and when there lips where a breath apart, she smiled "Okay"

Jimmy smiled big, "I love you Emma." and then he kissed her leaning down on the bed.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

_**A/N: Wow okay. I wonder what can happen next. I guess we'll see, since I'm the only one that knows.**_

_**I really hope you guys liked it. I think all of you are totally awesome. You guys have the best things to say and it is those comments that keep me writing, so if you want more just keep updating.**_

_**And Dezzy - 04 : thank you so much hun! I think you are totally awesome babe. **_

_**So everyone R&R, I appreciate it a lot. Till Then.**_

_**PEACE ISA**_


	5. Author's Note PLEASE READ

_**A/N: Okay i know that in the last chapter, in the end i thanked someone. **_

_**I got totally confused and thanked someone for another story I'm doing. So sorry. I feel really crappy. I'm sure all of you are like whatever. But I care. **_

_**So I would like to thank everyone for all their awesome reviews.**_

**afamily123: thank you, I'm glad to see you keeping up with the story!**

**Storyteller D: thanks for the first review, your awesome!**

**iamjq: I'm so gald that you like my story! I care alot about everything I write even the fun stuff on this site. So for you to enjoy it that much, that makes me feel real good. Your the best hun!**

**SparkleSpaz5: Thank you, I think that they do make an interesting couple. I chose it cause I thought that would be a cool twist for any EMMA fans.**

**xd3liCi0usz: I didn't want Manny to be the clingy type in this. Besides EMMA, MANNY is my favorite, so I wanted to make her a little tough. For my own pleasure and anyone else who loves her as much as I do. So thank you for noticing and thanks for reading.**

**River City Chic: Thank you for keeping up with the story also.**

**DegrassiGirlx3: Thanks alot babe. I hope you keep reading!**

**linzer-b: Your pretty cool. Thank you for reading. I also hope you keep reading.**

**So if anyone thought that was corny. Oh well! I felt bad for the mis-print so to say. I got confused and then I was like i have to fix this or it will drive me crazy.**

**Lots of love to everyone else who reads, I am a huge fan of Degrassi. Practically an addict. Not a freak though. I think that Aubry Graham and Mike Lobel are just gorgeous not to mention that Danny Clark and Shane Kipel are SO sexy. If i could i would have all their babies. Alas (SIGH) if that were only possible.**

**Thanks SO MUCH!**

**PEACE ISA**


	6. CHAPTER 5

**CHAPTER 5**

_**A/N:This is the actual Chapter five since the last one was actually an Author's Note.**_

_**I really would like to thank everyone who reads my story and likes and reviews. It really does make me feel a lot better to see that you guy's enjoy it.**_

_**So with that, on with the story. Hope you like it!**_

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**_

The next day Jimmy and Emma were sitting in The Dot, laughing at the current rejection that Manny had just thrown at Craig, "... Ugh! Craig! for the last time..."

Jimmy I had tuned her out when he saw Hazel walk-in and directly lock eyes with him. She smile and started towards their table.

"... And if I have to TELL you one more-" Manny stopped and her jaw dropped. She cocked her eyebrow up and looked at Emma as if to say 'Oh No She Didn't'.

Emma shook her head and looked away but not before she felt Jimmy's hand slide into her hers and twine their fingers tightly together silently reassuring her.

She sighed and looked back towards Manny, who was always one to say what was on her mind.

Hazel's saunter stopped infront of Jimmy and Emma. She looked down at their linked hands and smiled snidely.

Manny arched up both her eyes brows and looked up and down at Hazel snobbishly. "Lost?"

Hazel sighed theatrically, "No, just where I need to be." She looked down at Jimmy then over to Emma and smiled.

"Really sorry you had to walk in on that the other night, it was such a private moment... not meant for other interruptions."

Manny jerked forward as to bolt out of her seat towards Hazel when Craig grabbed her by the shoulders, "No Manny."

Jimmy rolled his eyes and looked up at Hazel with hatred, "There was nothing to inter- _Look_, Emma knows, we have trust."

Hazel's hand flew to her chest and she chuckled, "Oh! Really! And only after... what... two days or something? Sure."

Just then, the bell rang over the door signaling someone coming in.

Emma looked over and saw Spinner walk in with Paige talking about some bikini she saw and that she 'JUST' had to have. Normally Emma would have laughed, but right now she was way too uncomfortable to this time.

Paige looked over at their usual table and saw Hazel standing there. They had stopped being friends when Hazel and Jimmy broke up and Hazel had started acting weird towards everyone, she had tried to ignore but when she started to target Spinner; being that Paige wanted to get back with him, she was not happy at all.

She immediately had cut off all ties from Hazel.

Paige saw her standing there like she had just achieved all glory or something. Paige looked at Manny's angry expression, Craig's worried one as he held onto Manny's shoulders and stared directly at Emma. She looked over at Jimmy who looked pissed and was holding on tight to Emma's hand, then she directed her gaze to Emma. She looked upset and like she was going to cry.

Paige walked over to the table waving her hand behind her to 'summon' Spinner.

She halted in front of Hazel measuring her up very obviously.

Spinner stood next to Paige and looked at Hazel as if she were some creature. "What are you doing here?"

She looked over Paige's shoulder for a brief second at Spinner and rolled her eyes, then automatically returning her gaze to Paige.

They silently challenged each other.

Paige was not going to let this 'bitch' interrupt anything.

Hazel arched one eyebrow to Paige competively.

Paige sneered and in a voice that everyone barely heard, "I don't think so _HUN_! Don't think you can rattle with me. I've been a BITCH longer and I know what I'm doing. You on the other hand are just now learning. So before you come in here and think you can do some damage control, just remember who you'll be coming up against." Paige took a step forward and was right in Hazel's face.

Hazel stepped back a little. She took in a deep breath and turned to Jimmy, who turned his head to look at Emma who had her head down listening to them.

Hazel turned and smiled to Paige before moving slightly and brushing past Paige and deliberately nudging Spinner aside and heading out the door.

Spinner turned back to Paige and looked at her. He saw her shoulders visibly slump. He knew it had been hard for her to be vicious to her former best friend. He slowly put his hands on her shoulders, she flinched slightly.

He was about to take them off, thinking he had offended her. Before he lifted them she reached up and placed her hands on top his, griping them lightly.

She was watching everyone.

Craig was trying to calm down a flustered Manny who was some-what giving into his sweet talk. She silently wondered if was bothering Spinner.

She looked at Emma who smiled at her thankfully before she turned to Jimmy and leaned into a kiss he was offering.

She was glad that she was getting some sort of physical contact from him.

It had been a while and it felt like ages.

She felt him lean into her from behind and nudge her hair aside before whispering in her ear. "Do you wanna go and talk in my car?"

She turned and looked at him, and then looked at Manny and Craig from the corner of her eye. They were still talking.

She looked back at Spinner who had his attention focused on her.

She smiled sweetly and nodded.

He looked down at their sides and reached over and grabbed her hand, looking at her to see if it was okay.

She looked up at him and smiled, then he turned and pulled her out of The Dot leaving everyone to their own thing.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**_A/N: Okay so that was more of a filler chapter. Read and Review. Thanks_**


	7. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Wow! It has been forever since I have written anything for this story, and you know I actually forgot about it, my own story, how horrible am I? So sorry to you of those who have been reading this and I have in no way been with it.**_

_**Thank you to those who have been patient and also to those who have following this. I know this is a different pairing than most are use to, but it was an itch I had to scratch then.**_

_**So here is the next chapter.**_

_**There will only be two more chapters and another shot out authors not as well. I gotta show my love to everyone.**_

****

* * *

** Chapter Six**

Walking into the half-opened door of Jimmy's penthouse, Emma stopped, blinked hard, then gasped when her eyes landed on the same wonderful sight she saw first.

Candles everywhere.

On the counters and the tables trailing further into the room, as well as yellow rose petals.

Seeing a small card with her name in the front atop the mantle near the door, Emma open the flap to see Jimmy's artistic hand writing. _"Follow the trail baby."_

Emma nervous let out a huge gust of air, what felt like she had been holding for hours.

She knew Jimmy had been planning something sweet, but with him she never knew for sure, always surprising, is what her man was.

Emma kicked her shows off at the entry way, as was customary in the Brook's household. She slowly padded across the soft carpeted floor following the yellow petals across the room, leading back into the house.

She stopped at the middle of the hall, seeing that it kept leading to around the corner to where Jimmy's bedroom.

She bit her lip, taking a deep breath and gathered her courage and began her trek to his room once again.

Coming to the opening of his room, she heard music playing, confirming her line of thinking.

She took another deep breath to gather if this is what she wanted.

She looked down at the ground, seeing the beautiful petals, then towards the living room, the glow from the candles filtering through to the hallway as well.

She smiled and clenched the card closer to her chest.

She pushed the door to his room all the way open.

Jimmy was seated on his bed reclined back holding himself up by his arms bent back. Bracing his weight on the bed.

When she laid her eyes upon him, with his boyish smile on his manly face, Emma could do no more than grin back.

Reaching behind her, she closed the door, till Jimmy heard the click of the latch falling in place.

She stood awkwardly in front of him, before he reached out his arms holding them open, beckoning her to him.

Emma walked to him and when she got within arms reach, Jimmy pulled her into his lap.

He watched her face, seeing the nervous blush that had started at the door reach all the way past her hair line, still nibbling on her lower lip.

He gently nuzzled the side of his cheek against hers and spoke low into her ear, the warm breath drifting across her cheek and tickling her ear.

"I'll take care of you Emma."

When he pulled, she was smiling broadly now, not as scared anymore, just anxious.

Seeing that, Jimmy leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

Feeling her relax more in his arms, he eased back far enough to look her full in the face. "I love you, Emma."

"I love you too, Jimmy."

Leaving one arm wrapped around her, Jimmy reached over and turned out the light, leaving them in candle light.

He traced her features with his fingertips as he leaned her back, when he was fully over her, he stared at her for what felt like an eternity, taking in everything he loved so much about _his _Emma.

"I love you so much baby, and this is gonna be right, I promise..."

Emma smiled, knowing he was right. She knows her Jimmy. She loves her Jimmy, and her Jimmy is gonna love her, and this is right.

When her arms wrapped around his neck to hug him to her, trailing kisses across her face, Jimmy knew she was ready.

* * *

_**A/N: Ahem Okay my dears, please give me my reviews and tell me what you thought.**_

_**You guys are so great, and for those who are still reading this, thank you so much for being patient and staying with this story.**_

_**PEACE**_


End file.
